Isolation and assay of ocular lens cell membrane lipids in animal (beef) and human. Investigation of possible intersection between lens cells and aqueous lipoprotein cholesterol in the beef eye by perfusion of labeled cholesterol and cholesterol precursors. Analysis of human aqueous humor lipids.